<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm also human by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577469">I'm also human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mention of other relationship (see other pairing in relationship), Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Villas Boas/Dario Benedetto, Cesc Fàbregas/Thierry Henry, Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris, Harry Kane/Mauricio Pochettino, José Mourinho/Son Heung-Min, Jurgen Klopp/Pierre Emerick Aubameyang/Marco Reus, Kylian Mbappé/Neymar, Laurent Blanc/Zlatan Ibrahimović, Leonardo Araújo/Thomas Tuchel, Sergio Agüero/Pep Guardiola, Thomas Tuchel/Neymar/Kylian Mbappé, Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač, mention of - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm also human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La FIFA a instauré une règle que toutes les équipes professionnelles doivent s'habituer à avoir un joueur ou plusieurs si ils avaient les moyens d'avoir un joueur qui est un robot/Android.<br/>
De nombreuses équipes en sont déjà ravi et Monaco venait de récupérer Wissam Ben Yedder.</p><p>Quand on l'a présenté à Niko Kovac, il était très surpris car il en avait entendu parlé au Bayern mais il l'avais jamais remarqué car ce n'était pas à lui de s'en occupé mais la le club lui a bien fait comprendre "C'est à vous de vous en occupé, vous devrez lire le manuel, vous avez la garde et surtout prendre soin de lui"</p><p>"Mais il a pas besoin de se recharger" demanda Niko</p><p>"Faut lire le manuel" on lui répondis</p><p>Quand Niko aida Wissam à venir chez lui "Je suis désolé je suis encore à l'hotel"</p><p>"Oh je n'ai besoin de pas beaucoup de place " dis Wissam même si il regarda une partie du lit qu'il l'intéressait</p><p>Wissam pensait que Niko allait lire le manuel mais même pas et il était déçu et frustré, il était absorbé par les plans de jeux que les seuls moment où ils se sont parlé c'était au moment de mangé.</p><p>"Coach, je crois qu'il faut que vous lisez mon manuel"</p><p>Niko le regardais à peine et il lui dis "Je le ferais"</p><p>Au moment de dormir vient le gros problème auquel Niko avait pas pensé et Wissam dis "Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de place je peux être aussi dans le lit"</p><p>"Tu te recharge comment ?"Demanda Niko</p><p>"Faut lire le manuel" dis Wissam</p><p>Niko ne répondais pas et il dormait, le problème c'est que Wissam voulait pas le touche mais il en avait besoin pour se recharger.</p><p>Cette situation continuais pendant un gros moment, ou les problèmes arrivait pendant les matchs ou il était un peu moins concentré et semblait fatigué.</p><p>"Je n'ai plus que 5% de batterie, je suis déjà en économie d'energie" dis Wissam quand ils étaient dans la chambre et il était fatigué.</p><p>"Je fais comment pour te recharger ?" Demanda Niko assez affolé en plus il cherchait le manuel mais le trouvais plus, puis il se rappellait qu'il l'avait mis dans une pile avec des plans de jeux , mais il en avait détruit certains et il commençait à se sentir mal car Monaco allait le virer pour maltraitance.</p><p>Il regardais Wissam qui était hyper calme et il lui répondis "J'ai besoin de toucher quelqu'un, surtout vous coach car vous êtes celui qui doit prendre soin de moi, j'ai besoin de câlin mais ça me recharge que de 10% donc il m'en faut plusieurs alors que les bisous ont un pourcentage de 50%"</p><p>Niko était surpris il savait plus quoi dire ou répondre quoi mais il vu Wissam se rapprocher contre lui et lui dis à l'oreille et en le touchant l'entre jambe "Si je veux être à 100% j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort"</p><p>Wissam avait le plus gros sourire et Niko avait envie de se pincer et savoir si c'était vrai, puis il sentit les doigts de Wissam sur son corps qui etait chaud comme un vrai humain.</p><p>"Si c'est pour la bonne cause" dis Niko il prend la main de Wissam et Niko pensait qu'il allait être au dessus mais Wissam était au dessus et lui dis "Nope c'est moi au dessus"</p><p>Pendant cette nuit très spéciale, il comprit que Wissam n'était pas un Android comme les autres il était hyper bien équipé et avec pleins d'options. Il avait jamais ressenti cela avant mais c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il a eu. Enfin il a eu quelqu'un qui savait prendre soin de lui et s'occuper de lui. Même si Wissam avait besoin pour se charger mais il a pris soin que Niko à du plaisir aussi.</p><p>Le lendemain matin Niko avait mal de partout mais Wissam avait le sourire qui pouvait illuminer l'endroit et il était à 100% de batterie juste avant de partir à l'entraînement il l'embrassa en lui disant "Merci"</p><p>Pendant l'entraînement il fut surpris que Cesc vienne lui dire "Voici le groupe des entraîneurs en rapport avec les Android,  il y avait Thierry Henry c'était lui l'Android et il s'en ait passe des choses entre nous"</p><p>Niko avait envie de dire "Merci Cesc mais je crois que j'ai pas besoin de savoir la vie de les joueurs déjà que j'ai Wissam"</p><p>Puis quand il arriva dans le groupe il posa juste la question "Est ce que tout les Android sont spéciaux envers les entraîneurs ?"</p><p>Et il eu de multiples réponses, Thomas Tuchel qui disais "Tu crois que je gère comment les égos de Neymar et Mbappé et comment tu crois que Leonardo me gere"</p><p>Puis viens Klopp qui dis "Aubameyang et Reus sont très speciaux"</p><p>Guardiola qui dis "il faut bien gérer Aguerro"</p><p>"Perso quand j'étais à tottenham fallait gérer Kane" dis pochettino et Mourinho répond "Pochettino tu t'occupe toujours de lui car perso j'ai Son, mais quand tu es parti Kane est parti avec Lloris"</p><p>Villas Boas répond "J'ai Benedetto à gerer"</p><p>Puis un nom qu'il pensait pas voir dans le groupe arriva s'était Laurent Blanc qui dis "Vous pensez que j'ai gérer comment Zlatan"</p><p>Quand il parla de cela a Wissam il lui dis "Oui c'est normal et cela arrive que quand les entraineurs quand ils sont plus dans l'equipe, le joueur peut etre avec un autre joueur. Il y a Harry Kane et Hugo Lloris puis y'a des rumeurs aussi pour Cristiano avec Lionel Messi et Antoine Greizmann est aussi avec Paul Pogba."</p><p>"Mais dans les derniers exemples ils sont pas dans le meme club ?"</p><p>"D'ou pourquoi ils sont avec les entraineurs mais personnellement je ne veux que toi et je refuse de devoir te partager"</p><p>"Pourquoi tu es possessif" demanda Niko</p><p>Et Wissam lui dis "Oui Trés" et il activa son programme pour lui laisser des marques, le lendemain matin quand il se regarda dans le mirror il vis plusieurs marques Une sur la clavicule, une sur le cou, une vers la cuisse, une sur un de ses pectoraux mais la plus grosse reste celle de ses Fesses qui ne partais pas meme aprés plusieurs jours</p><p>--</p><p>Puis viens le probleme de l'equipe de France et Niko lui demanda "Comment cela va se passer pour ta recharge"</p><p> </p><p>Wissam lui repondis "Deja cette nuit ne compte que tu ai pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil puis depuis que la technologie a ete crée il y a ce qui s'appelle les Smartphones et ou on peut s'appeller et egalement s'envoyé des photos"</p><p>Niko rougissait puis balanca un coussin sur Wissam, Wissam avait le visage qui aurait dis qu'il voulait devorer Niko, il savait la qu'il serait trés fatigué et epuisé</p><p>Il etait tellement fatigué dans la journée, il avait mal de partout car il lui avait laissé tellement de marques puis le nombre de fois qu'ils l'ont fait mais il sait pas comment il a fait pour avoir de l'energie le soir quand WIssam l'appellait et qu'il arrivais a le faire jouir, il ne se doutais pas que le fait que Niko jouisse pouvait aidé WIssam a se recharger, il lui avait posé la question et il lui dis "Fallait lire le manuel c'etait expliqué" et il rigolait</p><p>Niko se rend compte qu'il aurait vraiment du lire le manuel dans les details et les petites lignes, il avait essayé d'en avoir une copie par Wissam ou il s'etait mis a genoux et il avait commencé a le supplier mais Wissam rigolait "Pas besoin j'en ai cré un autre"</p><p> </p><p>Quand WIssam revenait du rassemblement il savait que Niko avait trés peu de chance de travailler sur les prochains matchs ou d'avoir du temps libre car son petit ami, oui c'etait son petit ami qui avait l'energie debordande avait besoin de lui.</p><p>--</p><p>Un matin alors qu'ils se reveillait dans leur appartement, il a vu WIssam avait un gros paquet et il le regardais en mode "Qu'est que c'est , C'est pas encore Noel "</p><p>WIssam le regardais et il lui dis "Ce sont mes nouveaux composant, avec pleins de nouvelles options"</p><p>Niko avala la boule a la gorge qu'il avait et il se dit qu'il va etre cuit pour de bon et qu'il va crier.</p><p>Il n'a pas pu travaillé depuis un moment le soir quand WIssam est avec lui car il cherche toujours a le detendre "Le soir c'est pour se detendre" et Niko decouvrait que WIssam avait des doigts vibrants.</p><p>Suite a cela ils ont du acheté une maison assez eloigné pour eviter les cris qui pouvaient arrivé, ils avaient du prevenir l'equipe aussi quand ils etaient en deplacement car c'etait assez embarassant quand l'equipe leur a dis qu'ils ont pas pu dormir la nuit derniere. Et Cesc regardais WIssam avec un sourire en mode "Oui je connais trés bien"</p><p>Niko pensait qu'il y avait pas un endroit ou ils ne l'avaient pas fait et en plus a chaque mise a jour il fallait qu'il les teste avec WIssam car WIssam lui avait fait une petite crise en mode "Si tu veux pas les tester avec moi je peux aller voir quelqu'un d'autre"</p><p>Et Niko le retient et l'embrasse en lui disant "Non. Tu es mon joueur, ma responsabilité et si tu es a moi, je suis a toi aussi"</p><p>C'etait la premiere fois que Niko avouait tout cela il manquait juste les trois mots "Je t'aime" mais Wissam etait patient meme trés patient mais il aimait ce Niko qui prenait un peu les devant et il lui repondis "Je n'attendais que cela que tu me le dise"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>